sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Carefulspoon/WHY ARE WE ARGUING
Right now, I admit that I am…less than happy right now, to be honest, I’m pretty pissed off. At first I was just going to try to ignore everything that’s been going on lately but yesterday completely changed my perception of all this. Ivy’s feelings were extremely hurt for something that went way too far, also people were blocked due to consistent complaints and this has been going on for like a week now, I feel it necessary to speak up about all the problems that have been occurring quite recently. All the conflict and hurtfulness that’s been taking place throughout the wiki has really quite frustrated and saddened me. it’s one of the main reason im writing this blog, im not mad at anyone, just the situation we seem to be stuck in. Ever since the banning of recolours there’s been quarreling and arguments practically everywhere on SFCW. Friendships are being torn apart and trolling comments have been scattered all over the place like a disease for something that hardly even matters, so you cant use someone’s else’s work anymore, GET OVER IT! Rely on your own artistic ingenuity, I believe every single artist in the world has the overall potential to design his/her own creation without the sheer dependency of ‘stealing.’ Like I said, im not mad at anyone, just the situation…all the arguing and all the hurtful comments are unnecessary, mean, and highly irrelevant, I got news for some people, this is the real world and sometimes things just don’t go our way, that’s how life has a tendency to work, im not referring to “everybody” when I say this but im sick of the insults, im sick of the drama, and im sick of the numerous overreactions. We had our reasons for banning recolours and it wasn’t just because it was stealing other people’s work (not to mention just plain “lazy”) but there were also legal issues involved, Pink clarified that she was receiving copyright conveyances from the original owners of the characters in whom those here decided to recolour and she was forced to confiscate them from the wiki to avoid further trouble, that isn’t fair to her, she shouldn’t have to deal with that just because people don’t feel so inclined to draw their own material. We did this for the safety of the wiki too, (we cant contribute to the wiki if there “IS” no wiki). There has been so much dispute going on between friends and fans, and I admit I’ve taken my part in all this too, I’ve chosen my sides and I’ve agreed to disagree with others because (as human beings) we ALL have our own opinions and outlooks on life, its natural and im not trying to judge anyone, I respect your opinions wholly, but this has gotten way out of hand. I’ve been informed that some people are even afraid to go on the wikichat now in fear that they might get trolled, its not our place to create an insecure environment for opposing members, if you don’t particularly like someone on the wikichat then just don’t communicate with them if its that big a deal, its that simple…there’s no need for arguments or trolling. For anybody out there who has participated and/or enhanced the seemingly notorious development of all this irrational conflict that’s taken place recently I have one thing to say to you…STOP IT!!! Stop arguing, stop complaining, stop trolling, and stop hurting other people’s feelings, obviously its not solving a goddamn thing! It only makes matters worse! THIS IS NOT WHY WE’RE HERE GUYS! This is SFCW, we’re here to be among people who share our passion, to talk to friends, to contribute to the wiki and attain feedback, to create, to improve, we’re here to have fun for Chrissake! We shouldn’t have to resort to fighting! That’s not what this site was made for! I usually don’t go off like this but I had to speak up, understand everyone, im just trying to help and I don’t mean to make anyone feel unsettled-that was not the purpose of this blog at all, if you have any concerns about the new rules then please say so politely, ask questions, and we will do our best to answer thoroughly “without” conflict. Thank you…I have to go to school now. Category:Blog posts